Memory Alpha:Bot requests
Bot requests Request that a bot perform a task. For old or completed requests, see the archive. Requests missing interwiki links on MA/en Hello! Our bot was running interwiki.py and generated a list of nearly 1800 interwiki links that are missing here. So I'm looking for somebody to add these IWL using the english warnfile our bot generated (which I would send per email). It would be nice if one of your bots could manage this, so I don't need to request bot permission on MA/en and botflag from wikia staff. Thank you very much! --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 22:49, 25 May 2009 (UTC) "The" Enterprise A bot should be used to remove the word "the" from the start of references to , in most cases of that. There seems to be a lot of references to "the EnterpriseNX", whereas that's actually not how it should be formatted (as is noted at the start of the bginfo on the page about the ship itself). Note that, in cases where the text read something like "the EnterpriseNX crew", the "the" should still be kept. --Defiant (talk) 10:59, March 29, 2016 (UTC) :I can't say for sure if I got them all, but I did eliminate a large majority of these. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 04:26, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Hyphens Perhaps a bot can be used to change any instances of " - ", replacing it with " – " instead. --Defiant (talk) 10:59, March 29, 2016 (UTC) : That is too specific; it would mess up all the links that use hyphens, eg: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) --> USS Enterprise (NCC–1701) wouldn't work. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 00:19, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Obviously. It's pretty obvious I meant in the text, which is why I deliberately put a space on either side of the hyphen. I still think it's feasible. --Defiant (talk) 16:53, October 13, 2016 (UTC) ::There are still problems with that approach, even doing it by hand it seems. - 04:11, October 18, 2016 (UTC) I disagree; it just requires vigilance while switching them over. --Defiant (talk) 09:31, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Month links I suggest we use a bot to change all the in-universe month links which are formatted "month of year" to "month year". --Defiant (talk) 15:22, June 20, 2017 (UTC) "Is listing" I've seen lots of grammatically awkward bginfo statements about call sheets and the like that mention the phrase "is listing". These should be changed to "listed", as that's much more grammatically correct and also follows our format of displaying script information in the past tense (after all, there's not much difference between these 2 types of statements, whether it's call sheets or scripts that are being discussed). --Defiant (talk) 07:51, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Killed, Missing, and Wounded in action links To add the appropriate links to the casualty report individual pages. --LauraCC (talk) 16:30, October 5, 2017 (UTC) :Exactly what do you mean, and which pages? -- sulfur (talk) 01:27, January 2, 2018 (UTC) The people listed on the MIA, KIA, WIA lists. Some of them have been done already. "Missing/wounded/killed in action" redirect to their respective entries on the military parlance page. --LauraCC (talk) 17:12, January 2, 2018 (UTC) :OK, give links to a) a couple of the lists that have correct entries, and b) the place on the Episode page that links to all of thoses lists. That'd be easiest to work with. -- sulfur (talk) 17:29, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Russ English (Lieutenant) has it correctly. Some of the pages use those terms to link to the Starfleet casualty list page instead of my link. In the Pale Moonlight (episode)#References is where their names are all listed, under "casualty report". --LauraCC (talk) 17:45, January 2, 2018 (UTC) ::Those pages are suppose to link to the casualty pages. - 18:38, January 2, 2018 (UTC) In that case, I want links to both to be available. --LauraCC (talk) 18:39, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Cleanup "Personal" files Not sure if this can be done, but a list of files only used in the User namespace. - 01:03, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Human(s) * human -> Human * humans -> Humans * humanity -> Humanity Just a simple MA specific format compliance run. Should probably be done once a year as a matter of course. - 07:51, May 10, 2017 (UTC) :Note that these should not change within quotes (ie, from published books, back cover blurbs, etc). -- sulfur (talk) 10:22, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Underscores in wiki links Removing all "_" from between "" and "" and replacing them with a " ". This is mostly a problem with finding links on a page, and since we generally don't have links in thumbs, this shouldn't break any external links that would need an underscore. - 22:03, June 18, 2019 (UTC) Template stuff * "Bracketed" external links, [http:// and [https://, to be replaced by * X replaced with Just implementing some new templates. - * 19:43, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Archiving old forum pages We should add the archive tag to the forum headers at a set point each year, if not more than once a year, just for good housekeeping. - 22:38, November 22, 2019 (UTC)